


Zrozumieć geniusza

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [82]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Intelligence - Freeform, Zakazane Pairingi, Zakazane Pairingi 2016, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Sara chciała by zrozumieć Michaela, ale nie wie czy wyszłoby im to na dobre
Akcja "30 minut do Piekła"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> twój umysł to ciekawe miejsce, chciałbym tam zamieszkać  
> 12.08.2016 - 20:00
> 
> Nadal nie rozumiem dlaczego nie ma polskich tekstów do tego fandomu. Można tylko nad tym płakać...

          Sara patrzyła na śpiącego Michaela i chciała by wszystko zostało już tak na zawsze. Spokój, możliwość zastania na dłużej w jednym miejscu. Zaczynała to doceniać, choć z drugiej strony wiedziała, że nie będzie jej to już nigdy dane. Nie, jeśli miała być przy Michaelu.  
          Przyciągał ją swoja inteligencją, odwagą, chęcią pomocy innym, nawet za cenę własnego życia. Było w nim coś niezwykłego. Nigdy nie rozumiała jego decyzji, nie potrafiła pojąć jego wielkiego planu. A jednak wszystko, co wymyślił Michael było dokładnie przemyślane, zawsze prowadziło do zwycięstwa. Choć czasem cena bywała wysoka.  
          Czasem miała wrażenie, ze by go zrozumieć musiałaby zamieszkać w jego umyśle. Jednak nie wiedziała, czy na pewno dałoby to efekt, którego pragnęła. Był geniuszem, teraz nie mogła go zrozumieć, więc co byłoby, gdyby przyjrzała mu się bliżej? Może tylko by tego żałowała?  
          Wolała wszystko pozostawić tak jak jest. Była przy swoim geniuszu i tyle jej wystarczało. Mogła tak żyć, póki byli bezpieczni i razem. Niczego więcej do życia nie potrzebowała.


End file.
